One Piece Super Deformed Figures
Since 2002, Bandai releases Super Deformed (or SD) rendition of One Piece characters. Figures have a size of about 5 cm tall and are always released along a candy, called "ramune". ''There are 2 main series, 1 side-set and 2 special event sets. World series This is the very first SD series released by Bandai. One Piece World *Release date: 2002 *Price: 100¥ (tax not included) *Content: one figure, one card and a ramune (kind of candy) inside each box *Arcs: Loguetown to Drum Island *Total of 12 characters *http://www.bandai.co.jp/candy/products/2002/06008.html One Piece World 2 *Release date: 2002 *Price: 100¥ (tax not included) *Content: one figure, one card and a ramune (kind of candy) inside each box *Arcs: Buggy the Clown, Arlong, Arabasta *Total of 13 characters *http://www.bandai.co.jp/candy/products/2002/onepw2.html One Piece World 3 *Release date: 2003 *Price: 100¥ (tax not included) *Content: one figure, one mini-card and a ramune (kind of candy) inside each box *Arcs: Baratie, Arabasta, Jaya *Total of 12 characters *http://www.bandai.co.jp/candy/products/2003/08243.html Trivia On October 29, 2003, the image song titled 'Jungle Fever' was released as a single, in a regular and a special version. The special version was a package bundled with 7 figures representing the 7 Straw Hat members at the time. They were reproduction of the same figures found in World 3, but with an alternative color scheme. Figure Collection series Each part of the '''Figure Collection' series, sometimes shortened to FC, is focused on a particular arc of One Piece, reproducing some of the mugiwara and characters introduced during the arc. FC is the longuest mini-figure series, with an average release every 6 months. At the time FC1 came out, a lot of shops listed this set as World 4. The same thing happened to FC2, listed as World 5. Indeed, the World series did come up before and shared the same characteristics as the current FC series. But after FC3 was released, it became obvious that Bandai intended FC to be a different series from the original World one, despite Bandai left numbering out after FC3 (the only exception is FC8). From FC4 and onwards, each set comes with a unique name. As this series is only intended for Japanese domestic market, Bandai didn't give out official English names. Thus, this article gives a direct translation from Japanese. Shops may call them under different but close enough references. One Piece Figure Collection (FC1) *Release date: late October 2003 *Price: 100¥ (tax not included) *Content: one figure, one mini-card and a ramune (kind of candy) inside each box *Arc: Skypiea *Total of 12 characters *http://www.bandai.co.jp/candy/products/2003/08340.html One Piece Figure Collection 2 (FC2) *Release date: 2004 *Price: 100¥ (105¥ with VAT) *Content: one figure, one mini-card and a ramune (kind of candy) inside each box *Arc: Skypiea *Total of 12 characters *http://www.bandai.co.jp/candy/products/2004/20897.html One Piece Figure Collection 3 (FC3) *Release date: 2004 *Price: 100¥ (105¥ with VAT) *Content: one figure, one mini-card and a ramune (kind of candy) inside each box *Arc: Davy Back Fight *Total of 12 characters *http://www.bandai.co.jp/candy/products/2004/21011.html One Piece Figure Collection ～Water Seven～ (FC4) *Release date: 2005 *Price: 100¥ (105¥ with VAT) *Content: one figure, one mini-card and a ramune (kind of candy) inside each box *Arc: Water 7 *Total of 12 characters *http://www.bandai.co.jp/candy/products/2005/28806.html One Piece Figure Collection ～Franky Appearance～ (FC5) *Release date: 2005 *Price: 100¥ (105¥ with VAT) *Content: one figure, one stand, one mini-card and a ramune (kind of candy) inside each box *Arc: Water 7 *Total of 12 characters *http://www.bandai.co.jp/candy/products/2005/28900.html One Piece Figure Collection ～Fierce Fighting! CP9～ (FC6) *Release date: 2006 *Price: 100¥ (105¥ with VAT) *Content: one figure, one stand, one mini-card and a ramune (kind of candy) inside each box *Arc: Enies Lobby *Total of 12 characters *http://www.bandai.co.jp/candy/products/2006/33194.html One Piece Collection EX Go Go Chopperman (FC EX) *Release date: early November 2006 *Price: 180¥ (189¥ with VAT) *Content: one figure, one stand, one Chopper card and a ramune (kind of candy) inside each box *Arc: Chopperman *Total of 8 characters *http://www.bandai.co.jp/candy/products/2006/36757.html One Piece Collection Pirate Crew Heroes (FC7) *Release date: early February 2007 *Price: 180¥ (189¥ with VAT) *Content: one figure, one stand, one mini-card and a ramune (kind of candy) inside each box *Arc: Enies Lobby *Total of 8 characters + 1 secret (Post-Gear 3 Chibi Luffy and Fata Morgana Chibi Nami) *http://www.bandai.co.jp/candy/products/2007/36817.html One Piece Collection Luffy Family 8 (FC8) *Release date: early July 2007 *Price: 180¥ (189¥ with VAT) *Content: one figure, one stand, one Wanted! card and a ramune (kind of candy) inside each box *Arc: Post-Enies Lobby *Total of 8 characters + 2 secrets (Monkey D. Dragon and Luffy with a golden base) *http://www.bandai.co.jp/candy/products/2007/45599.html One Piece Collection Grand Pirates (FC9) *Release date: early January 2008 *Price: 180¥ (189¥ with VAT) *Content: one figure, one stand, one character card and a ramune (kind of candy) inside each box *Arc: Post-Enies Lobby *Total of 9 characters + 1 secret (Luffy with a blue cloak) *http://www.bandai.co.jp/candy/products/2008/50579.html One Piece Collection Thriller Bark Night (FC10) *Release date: late June 2008 *Price: 180¥ (189¥ with VAT) *Content: one figure, one stand, one character card and a ramune (kind of candy) inside each box *Arc: Thriller Bark *Total of 9 characters + 1 secret (Nami with a pinky wedding robe and a blue fx on the Clima Tact) *http://www.bandai.co.jp/candy/products/2008/53002.html One Piece Collection Thriller Bark Fight (FC11) *Release date: early December 2008 *Price: 180¥ (189¥ with VAT) *Content: one figure, one stand, one character card and a ramune (kind of candy) inside each box *Arc: Thriller Bark *Total of 9 characters + 1 secret (Bartholomew Kuma) *http://www.bandai.co.jp/candy/products/2008/54715.html One Piece Collection Landing! Sabaody Archipelago!! (FC12) *Release date: early June 2009 *Price: 180¥ (189¥ with VAT) *Content: one figure, one stand, one character card and a ramune (kind of candy) inside each box *Arc: Sabaody Archipelago *Total of 10 characters + 1 rare color figure (Luffy sitting on a golden fish) *http://www.bandai.co.jp/candy/products/2009/55785.html One Piece Collection Sneaking In! Impel Down!! (FC13) *Release date: late September 2009 *Price: 180¥ (189¥ with VAT) *Content: one figure, one stand and a ramune (kind of candy) inside each box *Arc: Impel Down *Total of 9 characters + 1 secret (Mr. 2 Bon Kurei) *http://www.bandai.co.jp/candy/products/2009/58771.html One Piece Collection STRONGWORLD (FC14) *Release date: late December 2009 *Price: 210¥ (200¥ with VAT) *Content: one figure, one stand and a ramune (kind of candy) inside each box *Arc: Strong World (10th movie) *Total of 10 characters *http://www.bandai.co.jp/candy/products/2009/58834.html Trivia Bandai also released a "STRONGWORLD Special" limited edition, only available during the Jump Festa'10 convention on December 19–20, 2009, which contains the 9 Mugiwara in an alternate pearl colored version. One Piece Collection VS The Seven Ouka Shichibukai (FC15) *Release Date: late March 2010 *Price: 210¥ (200¥ with VAT) *Content: one figure, one stand and a ramune (kind of candy) inside each box *Arc: Marineford *Total of 10 characters *http://www.bandai.co.jp/candy/products/2010/589040.html Trivia On the 27th of July 2010, Bandai released a pearl colored version of this set, under the name VS The Seven Ouka Shichibukai Special at 2,415¥ a whole box (2,300¥ with VAT). Luffy sports a yellow shirt instead of a blue one, and Blackbeard wears a red cardigan instead of a white one. *http://www.bandai.co.jp/candy/products/2010/625681.html One Piece Collection Showdown!! Pirates vs Marines!! (FC16) *Release Date: late July 2010 *Price: 210¥ (200¥ with VAT) *Arc: Marineford *Total of 10 unique characters, although sold as boxes of 12 pieces *http://www.bandai.co.jp/candy/products/2010/625090.html One Piece Collection Promise for Freedom (FC17) *Release Date: early November 2010 *Price: 210¥ (200¥ with VAT) *Arc: Post-War *Total of 11 characters + 1 secret (child Luffy with a red shirt) *http://www.bandai.co.jp/candy/products/2010/646125.html Trivia Late December 2010, Bandai released another set of pearl color version figures, called Ace Rescue Special - Formation A. But this time, it will be a mix of figures coming from several previous sets: *From FC 15: Ace, Jinbei, Hancock, Whitebeard, *From FC 16: Luffy, Crocodile, Ivankov, *From FC 17: Marco, Jozu, Buggy. One Piece Collection Change the World (FC18) *Release date: late February 2011 *Price: 210¥ (200¥ with VAT) *Arc: Marineford *Total of 11 characters + 1 secret (Pacifista Kuma with a laser beam coming out from his mouth) *http://www.bandai.co.jp/candy/products/2011/647146.html One Piece Collection To the Sea of the Strongs (FC19) *Release Date: late May 2011 *Arc: Sabaody Archipelago *Price: ¥2,400 a box of 12 figures, VAT not included *Line-up: Luffy, Kid, Killer, Hawkins, Urouge, Apoo, Bonney, Mihawk, Perona, Rayleigh, and Dragon as the secret *http://www.bandai.co.jp/candy/products/2011/647900.html Trivia Late August 2011, another pearl set was released, called Rookie Special at ¥2,300 the set of 11 fugires (VAT not included). It re-used 9 models of previously released figures and 2 new figures: *From FC 18: Trafalgar Law *From FC 19: Luffy, Kid, Killer, Hawkins, Urouge, Drake, Apoo, Bonney *New figure models: Zoro, Capone *http://www.bandai.co.jp/candy/products/2011/695710.html One Piece Collection Nine Pirates (FC20) *Release date: late September 2011 *Arc: Reunion at Sabaody *Price: ¥2,400 a box of 12 figures, VAT not included *Total of 11 characters + 1 secret: Strawhat crew (New World Ver.), Shakky and Hancock and Luffy in disguise as secret *http://www.bandai.co.jp/candy/products/2011/696083.html Trivia Early December 2011, Bandai released another pearl colored set yet. Called One Piece Collection - Strawhat Crew Pearl Color Special, it simply reprised the above 9 models used to represent Luffy and his crew. One Piece Collection Danger of the Deep Sea (FC21) *Release date: late December 2011 *Arc: Fishman Island *Price: ¥2,400 a box of 12 figures, VAT not included *Total of 11 characters + 1 secret (destroyed Kuma) *http://www.bandai.co.jp/candy/products/2011/696854.html One Piece Collection - Undersea Paradise (FC22) *Release date: mid March 2012 *Arc: Fishman Island *Price: ¥2,520 a box of 12 figures, VAT included *Total of 11 characters + 1 secret (Megalo with Shirahoshi inside him) *http://www.bandai.co.jp/candy/products/2012/732040.html One Piece Collection - Fishman and Human (FC23) *Release date: mid June 2012 *Arc: Fishman Island *Price: ¥2,520 a box of 12 figures, VAT included *Total of 11 characters + 1 secret One Piece Theater ～Various Time～ This set of figures is based on Oda's side comics that were drawn when he was given three sheets of blank paper by his editor and told to draw anything. These 3-page short comics themselves were edited at the end of each One Piece Log (Weekly Jump-sized books that contain entire arcs of One Piece), and anime versions were broadcasted on October 2006 from episodes 279 to 283. *Release date: 2006 *Price: 200¥ (210¥ with VAT) *Content: two figures, one stand and a ramune (kind of candy) inside each box *Total of 7 boxes *http://www.bandai.co.jp/candy/products/2006/36714.html Shonen Jump 40th Anniversary For the 40th anniversary of Shonen Jump, Bandai released several figure sets featuring crossover of several Jump titles. Dragon Ball x One Piece Dream Fusion This set featured Dragon Ball and One Piece. Bandai must have chosen both of them as they're in the top 2 of all-time best-selling titles in JapanTop Manga Properties in 2008 - Rankings and Circulation Data. ComiPress. Retrieved on 2009-03-12. *Release date: late September 2008 *Price: 280¥ (294¥ with VAT) *Content: one figure, one stand and a ramune (kind of candy) inside each box *Total of 10 characters + 3 secrets *http://www.bandai.co.jp/candy/products/2008/54296.html Dragon Ball x One Piece x Naruto Unrivaled 3x3 Figure This set featured 3 of the most popular shonen titles at the time and in the top 5 of all-time best-selling titles in Japan. Strictly speaking, this set isn't a crossover as each character rendition doesn't change from their canonical one. Each series is represented by 4 figures, whose stands can be combined to make a unique circular stand. *Release date: early November 2008 *Price: 280¥ (294¥ with VAT) *Content: one figure, one stand and a ramune (kind of candy) inside each box *Total of 12 characters *http://www.bandai.co.jp/candy/products/2008/54350.html References Site Navigation Category:Merchandise